Shut Up
by Sea Queen
Summary: A certain someone just couldn't keep his mouth shut, which of course led to complications... ConYuu


Disclaimer: I don't own KKM.

Sum: A certain someone just couldn't keep his mouth shut, which of course led to complications… ConYuu

Warnings: malexmale, slight angsting, some minor spoilers for seasons one and two

Notes: Bocchan—Young Master (Yozak's way of addressing Yuuri); Heika—Your Majesty; 'Conrart' and 'Conrad' vary depending on who Conrad is interacting with; Taichou—Captain

A/N: Once again it's one of those fic ideas that I've had for a while, but one that hasn't yet made it to non-paper paper.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Shut Up-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Why, oh why, did he have to go and open his stupid, big, fat mouth? And why had he chosen those three words?

He couldn't just let it be could he?

Today could've been just like any other day; Conrad wakes the king up, they go for a run, eat breakfast with the rest of the royal family, separate to do their different duties, Conrad rescues his king from torment, lunch, more paperwork, Conrad's second rescue mission, dinner, and at the end of the day Conrad would wait for Yuuri to climb into his bed, bid him good night and leave.

But why did this day have to be different?!

-o-o-o-

It was winter in Shin Makoku, the Demon Kingdom, and the Maou had returned from Earth the night before.

It was still very early in the morning, but some of the castle's occupants were already up and about; the maids were busy cleaning anything that had been dirtied overnight, the cooks were planning that day's meals, and Weller-kyo Conrart was monitoring the halls—or that's what it would look like to the untrained eye…

Anyone who knew Conrart as well as Gurrier Yozak did, could tell that his footsteps were more hurried than usual (though only by a fraction), and he wasn't giving his surroundings as much thought as he would normally.

With his usual mischievous smirk, the spy silently caught up to the captain and landed astride him, "You know he was being guarded the whole night…"

"I know," The brunette tried his best to ignore the fact that Yozak had caught him off guard. Was he really that ignorant of his surroundings? And why?

Yozak gave a long whistle, "You really are in a hurry to see bocchan, aren't you?"

Conrart stiffened at that, "You're talking nonsense, Yozak. Did you get enough sleep last night?"

"Aren't you really wondering how _he_ slept?"

"Yozak…" Under normal circumstances Conrart probably would've stopped walking, but his feet wouldn't let him. Not that it had anything to do with a certain Maou or anything…

"Look," Yozak placed a hand on the captain's shoulder, "The kid deserves to know."

"He's engaged!" This time Conrart did stop.

"Well it's not like he even likes the brat…"

"But the brat's my little brother, who has only just begun to accept me."

"Even he listens to reason, Conrart." With one last serious look, Yozak turned and started down the hall, leaving Conrart to his thoughts. "By the way, if you need more convincing that you like him, just take a look at where you ended up."

The Maou's chambers. Great. This was just what he needed; his feet to lead him to the one place—person—he needed, but tried to keep his distance from.

Conrad mentally shook himself. This was business. That meant that the mask went on and there would be no more talk or thought about the Maou in any inappropriate way.

As of this moment Yuuri was off limits—damn! He meant 'Heika.'

-o-o-o-

Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Fuuri awoke to the sound of knocking.

He sat up, almost wondering why he was at the foot of the bed, until he noticed the spread-out lump that was taking up most of his bed. He gave an exasperated sigh and looked up with a smile:

"Good morning, Conrad."

"Good morning Heika. Did you sleep well?"

Yuuri made a cute face, "Well no one called me 'Heika' in my dreams so it was better than your greeting."

Conrad smiled; he was glad the young king was back, "My apologies, Yuuri. Shall I walk in again and greet you using your name?"

The double black was getting out of bed, throwing Conrad a playful smirk, "Would you? It would really make my day."

Yep, he really was glad Yuuri was back, the king made _his_ day every day.

-o-o-o-

After their morning run both Conrad and Yuuri walked into the dining hall with rosy cheeks (of course you couldn't really tell with Conrad, unless you knew what you were looking for).

Yuuri greeted everyone enthusiastically before taking the seat Conrad had pulled out for him.

Once everyone was seated the maids brought out the breakfast and Yuuri stretched his arms above his head. "You know," He addressed no one in particular, but everyone at the table turned to him nonetheless. "Hot chocolate would be great right about now. It's a pity you don't have any here…"

Conrad cleared his throat and all eyes turned to him, "Funny you should mention that, Heika…"

Just at that moment the maids came back with mugs on trays. They served everyone a mug before bowing out.

"Heika, Conrart…" Günter eyed his mug sceptically; there was what appeared to be muddy water with little white blobs floating on top. "What exact—"

"I can't believe it…" Yuuri was staring at his mug in disbelief. "I can't believe you brought over hot chocolate and mini marshmallows." He looked up at the knight. "What would I ever do without you, Conrad?"

"Well," Conrad hoped Wolfram wasn't too jealous, but when he looked at his little brother, he noticed that the blond was more preoccupied trying to figure out what crazy words Yuuri was spewing rather than focusing on the ones he understood. "You wouldn't be getting any hot chocolate in the morning."

"With mini marshmallows!" Yuuri grabbed his mug and brought it over to his lips, making a mental note to hug Conrad at a later time.

"Don't burn yourself, Heika."

The rest of breakfast went by with Conrad explaining chocolate, marshmallows and the others trying the new beverage. Wolfram refused to try the drink and Yuuri was more than happy to help the blond out with the drink.

When breakfast was over, Gwendal (who had loved the new drink) declared that Yuuri should head to his office and start on the large pile of papers that had gathered in his absence.

"Gwendal," Conrad eyed the king cautiously, "I don't think it's a very good idea letting Heika into the office right after he's had two mugs of chocolate. The drink's known to cause a sugar high…"

Yuuri looked up at the brunette with a large smile, "But at least I won't be falling asleep while reading those papers!"

"Take him outside to get rid of that energy." Was Gwendal's last demand before leaving the dining hall.

-o-o-o-

Conrad looked out around the snowy white landscape, basking in the calmness of it until something hit him in the back of the head.

"Ha! Not so omniscient now, are you?" Yuuri grinned, having found a flaw in his perfect soldier.

Conrad took his time turning around; making sure his smile was as threatening as possible without being seriously threatening to the young king.

"Apparently not, since I always thought you weren't a big fan of war and this seems like a declaration."

Both the king and his knight bent down at the same time to pick up more snow, only Conrad was faster and managed to hit Yuuri on the arm. This caused the teen to drop the snow he was holding and glare at his opponent playfully.

The war continued for a good five minutes before Yuuri decided he wanted to go sledding.

"There is a good hill, but I don't think we have any sleds stored anywhere…"

Yuuri just beamed, "I think I saw a container in the stable the last time I was here that we could use."

-o-o-o-

"Ne, Conrad," The two were on top of the hill and Conrad was readying the 'sled' for their next descent.

"Yes, Heika?"

Yuuri cleared his throat.

"Yuuri?"

"Can we make this our last slide; I'm kind of tired…"

"Of course, Yuuri, and I think Gunter and Gwendal want you back by now."

"Eh heh he…"

Conrad just smiled at the young king, "Since this is the last time, let's make it count, alright?"

Conrad was the first into the makeshift sled and he settled down comfortably with his back to the back of the sled. Then Yuuri climbed in front of him and settled between Conrad's legs.

"Ready, Yuuri?"

"Of course, let's go!" With that command, the soldier pushed the duo into motion.

On its way down the sled hit a bump on the face of the hill, causing it to go toppling down the rest of the way. Conrad, with his fast reflexes, hugged Yuuri to himself and, when in the right position to do so, kicked the sled away from them to prevent it from crushing them.

The two lay panting on the clear white snow at the bottom of the hill. Conrad had released Yuuri from his hold, so that they were lying side by side.

"Hei—"

Yuuri interrupted Conrad's concern by laughing, "Well, that sure did count as something."

"Not exactly what I had in mind…" Conrad turned to his side and propped himself up on his elbow. "Are you hurt, Heika?"

"Physically no, but you keep hurting my feelings when you forget my name…" Yuuri smirked and mirrored Conrad's pose. "Do we really have to go inside? Look, it's even starting to snow."

Conrad looked up and saw large, beautiful, white snowflakes falling from the heavens. He turned his head back to Yuuri and his breath caught in his throat at the sight the teen made; his midnight black hair was sprinkled with balls of white, and there were even a few smaller flakes caught on his thick, obsidian eyelashes.

Then Yuuri made the crucial move and brushed a few snowflakes off Conrad's shoulder. Conrad snapped.

"I love you."

The young king froze, his eyes wide.

It took Conrad a while to figure out what had scared the king, but when he did he mumbled something that someone might interpret as an apology and got up, leaving the Maou to fend for himself.

-o-o-o-

"Why would I go saying something that stupid to him?"

"Because you just can't lie to bocchan."

"But that was completely tactless and he probably never wants to see me again!"

Yozak sighed; they had been at this for the past hour and Conrart was going to break something at the rate he was pacing and swinging his arms. "For all you know bocchan likes you back."

The soldier stopped and looked at his friend incredulously, "_Likes me back_?" He spat out with venom, "You didn't see the look he had on his face when I told him; he was terrified—and for a good reason! I'm too old for him, my status is _nowhere_ near his and I've betrayed him."

"Conrart," Yozak only used his name when he meant business, "First off, you're not old compared to him; in his time you're only apart by four years and that isn't a huge gap—actually it's usually preferred that the seme is a decent number of years more mature..."

"Yozak!"

The spy laughed it off, continuing with his points, "Secondly, this is bocchan we're talking about. He doesn't care about status; he would marry a kohi if he fell in love with one! And lastly: he forgave you! Even before we knew your reasons, he forgave you. In fact, I don't think he ever really doubted you."

"He did." Conrart sighed and sat down on his bed. "He looked really hurt and betrayed when we faced each other in the colosseum. I really hurt him that time…"

"And he really forgave you that time. Face it, taichou, the kid can't hate you; he loves you."

"Oh yeah? Then how come he hasn't come to see me?"

The spy was taken aback for a while, "Maybe," he started slowly, unsure of the answer himself, "He has some kingly business to take care of?"

Conrart snorted.

Yozak, never one to take a loss sitting down, went to the door. "I'll prove it to you; I'm getting bocchan and bringing him here so that you two can talk this over."

Ten minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"That was fast…" Conrad mumbled, then a bit louder he called out, "You know you can come in, Yozak."

There was what appeared to be a struggle behind the door and Conrad wished that his friend hadn't brought the king as the boy seemed reluctant to see him.

"He said we can go in!"

"But we're not Yoz—ak!" The last syllable was more of a surprised shout than the end of the spy's name.

"Conrart!" Wolfram barged in, dragging a nervous king.

"Please excuse the intrusion!" Yuuri shouted at Conrad upon entering his room. Under any other circumstance the brown-clad soldier would've found this funny, but now he took it as a sign that Yuuri was treating him like a stranger.

Wolfram all but ignored the king and looked straight at his little big brother, "Do you love Yuuri?"

"Wolfram, I told you I should talk to him first—alone." The poor demon king was once again ignored by the blond.

"Weller!"

"…I have to say that I agree with Heika; we should really discuss this in private…"

"But—"

"Ahem." All eyes turned to the newcomer. "Wolfram, could I have a word with you?"

"Murata?"

The former Dai Kenja winked, "I'll just need him for a bit, Shibuya." And who was anyone to deny the Great Sage anything?

Conrad and Yuuri were left in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before Yuuri made his second crucial move that day—he took a step toward Conrad. The soldier rose from his sitting position on the bed.

"Conrad…"

"Please, Heika, let me talk first."

"Only if you stop calling me Heika."

"Yuuri," Conrad's expression told Yuuri nothing of what to expect. "You have every right to hate me, banish me from your side, from Shin Makoku, but I won't take back what I said. I meant it and I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do to change how I feel. I accept any punishment that you deem just. The only thing you can't ask of me is to get rid of my feelings—I will try if you tell me to, but I will never truly be able to rid myself of them." Conrad bowed his head, "What can I do to atone for my sins? Name anything."

Yuuri looked at his most trusted soldier, his guardian, his saviour, his everything. "Kiss me."

Oh, how the king wished he had a camera; he had never seen Conrad look this caught off guard.

"W-what?"

"If you really meant what you said then it shouldn't be a problem, right?" Conrad expected to find playfulness in his king's eyes, but they were set, determined, as if to dare Conrad to deny his earlier statement. But under that determination there was fear—fear that Conrad would actually say that he didn't want Yuuri like that.

Conrad decided to erase this fear in the only way possible: he leaned in.

"I give up!" Yozak's eyes turned to saucers. He had the worst timing; Conrad was a couple of inches from Yuuri and he had his eyes closed in frustration. "Eh heh, sorry, taichou… Just dropped in to announce that I couldn't find bocchan anywhere, but looks like you did, so… I'll just…go…"

When the soldier opened his eyes Yozak was gone and Yuuri had backed off a few steps, looking like he wanted to be sucked into the centre of the world and never come back up.

Conrad straightened up, "Well I think that effectively ruined the mood…"

Yuuri smiled slightly, his blush had died down some, but he was at a complete loss of what to do.

"Maybe it's for the best this way. You _are _still engaged."

"Ah," Yuuri's blush returned, "Well, you see, Wolfram kind of made this deal with me… He said that—" The teen tried a different approach, "We already sort of broke the engagement, but he said it wasn't finalised until… Well…" Conrad felt sorry for the poor boy; if any more of his blood rushed to his face like that he would surely faint.

"So it's a kiss to—well, not really seal the deal, but break it, right?"

"Yeah…"

"And he's ok with this?"

Conrad was glad to note that the colour of Yuuri's face had returned to almost normal, so that he didn't have to send the teen over the top by suggesting that the lie down.

"Wolfram's fine with it since we both know that it would've never worked out between us…"

"He's fine with breaking the engagement, but is he alright with us?"

"He seemed ok with it… I mean," Yuuri looked down in embarrassment, "The whole kiss thing was his idea…"

Conrad smiled at his brother's antics, "I'm sure he just wanted to know I was serious about this. He cares about you, Yuuri and wants to know that I won't hurt you."

"I suppose."

Conrad put his knuckles to Yuuri's cheek softly, "He really has nothing to worry about." Then he leaned in for a second time.

Right before the door was slammed open.

This time Conrad let out a low growl before tearing himself away from Yuuri and glaring at his little brother, "Didn't mother ever teach you to knock?"

"Didn't she ever teach you to answer when asked a question?" Wolfram's snarl answered Conrad's.

"Yes."

"Well then?" Now he looked impatient.

"That was it."

"That was what?"

"My answer."

"But what about my earlier question before I was dragged off?"

"That's exactly what I'm answering."

Wolfram had to stop for a few seconds, "So I asked you if you love Yuuri and you said…"

"Yes."

"Is that the answer again or are you confirming my statement."

"That's the answer."

"Good."

The three of the room's occupants looked at each other expectantly.

"Well?" Wolfram snapped at the other two.

"Well what?" Yuuri shot back.

"Are you breaking the engagement or what?"

"Trust me, Wolfram, we've tried." Conrad said, looking at the teen king.

"And since you can't seem to get it right, I guess it's up to me." With that Yuuri grabbed the back of Conrad's head and pulled him down while he leaned up.

"Your Excellency!"

Yuuri gave a soft laugh as he leaned his forehead on Conrad's. "Seems like I can't get it right either…"

"Darcascus?" Wolfram looked at the bald soldier for a while before his frown gave way to a smile. "What brings you here?"

Darcascus blushed slightly and Wolfram realised that the Sage hadn't lied to him. "Weller," Green eyes narrowed dangerously, "If I ever hear that you did anything—_anything_ at all—to hurt Yuuri you will regret it! And Yuuri," His eyes softened as he turned to his ex-fiancé, "If he hurts you in any way, even by accident, you'll come and tell me first, alright?"

"Roger, Wolfram."

"Let's go Darcascus. Geika said that you have something to tell me and I have to tell you something, too."

Two equally long sighs filled the room.

"I thought we would never get a moment of peace…" Yuuri giggled lightly. "Yuuri?"

"You're cranky!"

Conrad had to laugh at Yuuri's wording and the fact that it was true.

"Would you mind if I kissed you again?"

Yuuri shook his head, "Third time's the charm, right?"

And it certainly was. Conrad leaned in for the third time that day, but definitely not the last and finally captured Yuuri's soft lips with his.

The kiss was soft and Conrad left it short, wanting to enjoy every little step of their relationship. He would spend time on this first stage before moving on to more daring kisses, then a bit more daring, and then he would spend at least a year just enjoying making out with his king.

Yuuri realised that Conrad was in deep thought, so he decided to do the same. He looked up at the ceiling thanking anyone who would listen that he was blessed with Conrad's affections.

Yuuri gasped as he felt hot breath at his neck, then lips came down to kiss the delicate flesh. A shiver ran up the teen's spine and he tilted his head to ease Conrad's task.

'Maybe I'll just enjoy Yuuri fully for as long as I can…' Conrad thought as he began to suck on said boy's neck. The moan Yuuri let out was probably him agreeing with Conrad's thoughts.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Shut Up-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


End file.
